Reset
by bloodymarie21
Summary: With Fawks dying, Sessho-maru agrees to let his mother save her by making it so they never met. In this new future, Fawks is infatuated with her father's mysterious and attractive employer, Sessho-maru likewise is intrigued by mixed race girl who smells of youkai. Unable to deny their feelings, the two start an illicit affair.
1. Prologue Sessho-maru

Fawks' rattling breath was the only thing that seemed to keep him tethered to the world. There was nothing else but that room, the gentle weight of her head and his lap and her weak grip on his hand. It seemed surreal that a few short hours ago, they had been preparing for the birth of their first pup, his heir. Now his pup was stillborn and his mate was dying.

He had been careless, Fawks had been under his watch, his protection and an enemy had managed to slip into his home and poison his mate, his future. He had failed her, had failed their pup and now it would all be gone, it was only a matter of time.

"Like a pet dog refusing to leave his ailing master's side…"

Sessho-maru said nothing as his mother came to join them.

"Is there something you can do for her?"

"Other then give her a swift, painless death?" Sachiko sighed, stroking the girl's damp forehead.

Sessho-maru growled but it was weak, there was no bite in it. He had lost his reason and Sachiko could see that.

"There…is one thing…" she sighed, "But you won't like it…"

"Will it keep her alive?"

"Oh most definitely, because you will never have met"

Sessho-maru glanced at her.

"I can reverse her time and give her a different life. She will have never met you, never known you, but she will be alive"

Sessho-maru's grip tightened on her hand, "Her childhood was torture…"

"I like this daughter-in-law, I will erase all the pain and torment and give her a happy life to replace the one she will be losing. But the price is your love, the life you had together, nothing else will do" Sachiko said softly.

Sessho-maru gazed down into his mate's dwindling visage, she was weak and in pain, a shadow of her former self. She had tried to put up a brave front, tried to smile for him despite her overwhelming pain, but now it was all she could do to cling to him for support. He knew she was hanging on for him, that if not for that she would have passed on along with their child. He had fooled himself into thinking she could be saved, he had revived her with the Tenseiga once long ago. He cursed himself for not taking better care of her.

He owed her a happy life and maybe it would be better without him. She was dying do to his negligence, she deserved better then that.

"If she will live then…"

Sachiko gently stroked her son's silver hair, "If you are lucky, perhaps you'll meet again in another life…"

Sessho-maru said nothing, all he could do was hold her hand and listen to her dying breaths. There was nothing else left for him.

* * *

Sessho-maru woke with a start, he felt like he was having a long dream, though he could remember none of it. He glanced at the clock on his bedside table, he'd only slept for a couple of hours. He sat up glancing at the woman at his side, still asleep, all the better. He showered and dressed, leaving her alone in the lavish hotel room.

Although expensive, he preferred to take his women to extravagant hotels then his own home. It was more convenient to leave in the morning and avoid any misunderstandings, it would be troublesome to come back to some meddlesome bitch in his home.

The concierge greeting him on his way out.

"Good morning, Taiyo-san, I take it your lady friend is still sleeping?"

"Hn, I have given her the day, bill it to my card"

"Very good, sir" he nodded.

The boy was a youkai, a horse if he wasn't mistaken. One of the few of his kind that remained in the human world. Though it was true Sessho-maru didn't particularly like humans, it was surprisingly easy for him to get what he wanted out of them and in his old age he valued that.

The years had been good to him, with the exception of a few wars, he had come out on top, owning several companies around the world and maintaining his status and fortune. He never wanted for anything and that included willing youkai females to pleasure him. He had refused to mate, not wanting to be tied down, his fiancée had grown tired of waiting for him and had committed herself to another.

He never regretted the decision. He was freer now then he had been back in the Sengoku Jidai and he wasn't planning on giving that up anytime soon.


	2. Fawks

"I can't believe Hideo cheated on you!"Norii gasped.

"I can, he's a hypocrite" Fawks sighed as she and her friend sat in Wacdonalds. "He said he didn't mind if we didn't have sex and he fucking lied"

"Why…didn't you sleep with him then?"

"Oi…! Sex shouldn't be a prerequisite for a relationship" Fawks snapped. "Besides…we tried that…"

"So what happened? Did he not know what he was doing?"

"It's not that…it's just that, every time we started getting hot and heavy, I'd get this little voice in my head screaming at me that this was wrong…"

"Again?! It's like the tenth time already"

"I know…! Maybe I should just swear off men for a while…" She sighed.

"Good luck…! There are a lot of hotties in our school and most of them are just waiting for a shot with you" Norii winked.

"Whatever, men only want one thing…" Fawks rolled her eyes, getting up from the table.

"Where are you going?"

"I have to get home early, dad has this business dinner thing and he wants me and Miyako to come with him. Honestly, I think he's just trying to fix us up, it's really annoying"

"Have you told your family yet? That you're leaving for America when you graduate?"

"Yeah, but dad thinks he can still change my mind" Fawks shook her head. "See you in class tomorrow"

"See you…!"

Fawks ran out to the bus stop just as it was pulling up.

It's not that she didn't like her father, far from it in fact. When her mother had died of cancer when she was four, she had been sent to live with him and her older half-sister Miyako. Being the child of a mistress, her father's wife immediately left him to raise the two girls alone.

But Kaito Hidenori had rose to the challenge, acknowledging Fawkeisha as his child and rearing her alongside her sister with love and understanding.

"I'm home…!" She called as she entered the house. She found Kaito Hidenori in his study, on his computer. His normally slicked back hair was a mess, his green eyes eagerly scanning the screen.

He looked up at her approach.

"Welcome back, Fawkeisha-chan…!"

"Hi dad" she smiled.

"Your dress for the party is up in your room, if you have trouble, Miyako can help you with it…" he said absently returning to the computer screen. Fawks held back a shudder, her relationship with her sister was a complicated one.

For the longest time, Miyako blamed her for her parent's divorce and treated her terribly. Fawkeisha couldn't even count all the times the girls had gotten into down right fist fights, though Fawkeisha, having spent her first years in a difficult neighborhood, always won.

Growing tired of their bickering, Kaito threaten to send them to boarding school if they didn't get along. They were mostly civil to each other but Fawks still didn't like being alone with her sister.

"…do I have to go, daddy?" she sighed.

"Don't start, I want you and Miyako to get to know the people I work with. Miyako will be starting work in my company soon, I was hoping you would follow in her footsteps" Kaito said gently.

"…I know…" Fawks sighed.

"Go upstairs and start getting ready, we're leaving in an hour"

"Yes sir…" Fawks sighed.

* * *

Sessho-maru glared at his phone.

"Is that Sachiko-san again?" Itnasha asked from the driver's seat.

"It seems she is growing increasingly eager for me to give her a grandchild" he sighed slipping the phone back into his breast pocket.

"All of this could have been avoided centuries ago. I don't know why you just didn't mate the female your father chose for you like a good kid" his cousin scoffed. Sessho-maru glared but said nothing, it was a question he'd asked himself many times.

Why had he cancelled the engagement?

Mimiru was beautiful, a good mate for any Inu youkai. But for some reason whenever the question of their formal mating came up, a powerful doubt filled him. He eventually called off the engagement.

"So, you excited for the party?" Itnasha grinned at him.

"I feel no excitement when dealing with humans"

"Oi, these humans are the ones keeping you in such luxury"

Sessho-maru glared at his cousin once more.

"Alright, I get it, its time for me to shut up"


	3. Encounters

Fawks glanced around as she, her father and sister entered the banquet hall in the elegant hotel.

"You look like a slut" Miyako muttered to her.

"I wanted to go as a frigid bitch but you already had that covered…"

"Girls…!" Kaito hissed. "Behave yourselves"

"…She started it…" Fawks grumbled.

"These are my colleagues and superiors, at least try to make a good impression…!"

Fawks glared at her sister out of the corner of her eye, Miyako sniffed.

"Now come, there are some people I want you to meet…"

Miyako followed obediently, Fawks not far behind, "Let's get this over with…"

"Oh, girls…! That's the chairman of our company…" Kaito murmured to them, gesturing to the man standing in the corner, seemingly bored with the whole party.

Fawks looked up and her breath caught. She immediately knew she wasn't looking at a human. She had seen strange, inexplicable things since she was a girl but nothing could compare to the man before her. He looked like an angel, drop dead gorgeous with long silver hair and luminous golden eyes. She felt her neither regions get hot, she reflexively bit her lip, her imagination running wild about exactly what was under those clothes.

Sessho-maru noticed her from across the room, it was her scent that first intrigued him. She smelled captivating, interesting, good enough to eat, she wasn't strictly human, but not completely youkai either. The girl was more then pleasing to look at, Either way, Sessho-maru was intrigued and appreciated the distraction.

His nose twitched and he bit back a smirk, even the scent of her arousal was unique. He couldn't wait to experience it for himself, to taste of her flesh, to feel her sheath stretch to accept him.

The beautiful man glanced at Fawks and she forgot how to breathe. She quickly looked away, embarrassed to be caught staring and embarrassed by her feelings. She had never wanted anybody more then she wanted that man.

"He's very handsome…" she heard her sister mutter.

"Oi…! Taiyo-san…!"

The man turned to who had addressed him.

_"…__Taiyo-san…so that's his name…"_

* * *

It had been two weeks since the party and still all Fawks could think about was Taiyo-san. It scared her how much she had become infatuated with him for having only seen him once. Hell, she hadn't even spoken to him and still every time her mind wandered it was always back to him, a man so beautiful it should be a sin and maybe it was.

When she was a little girl, her grandfather had told her stories of youkai, though most of them were terrifying, some could be as beautiful as angels.

It seemed the moment Fawks stepped foot out of her lecture hall it started to pour. Cursing like a sailor, she ran to her bus stop just in time for her bus to sail by her, sending a cascade of water over her like a tidal wave.

She gasped in outrage shaking out her wet sleeves, "Goddammit…!"

Fawks prepared to wait, dripping and furious, for the next bus when a black Lexis pulled up in front of her. The window rolled down and her heart stopped.

Sessho-maru's mood that day left something to be desired. After hour upon hour of insipid board meetings, he needed a break. He hadn't expected to see her on his drive home, the little vixen who had stolen his attention at the party. It had been two weeks and still he lusted after her, though he sated himself with his other playmates, this girl was never far from his mind.

"You seemed as if you could use a ride…" he said.

This was the worst idea in the history of bad ideas, wasn't not getting into a car with a stranger one of the first lessons children learned?

But he was sooo handsome and Fawks was cold and wet and irritated, she didn't even hesitate before slipping into the Lexis beside him. He smiled at her then, causing her heart to beat furiously in her chest and her cheeks to redden.

"My apartment isn't far, if you don't mind…"

Oh God…

Wasn't this stranger danger 101?

But Fawks shook her head, glaring into her lap, "Its fine"

Sessho-maru bit back a smirk, putting the car in drive, "Forgive me, but I have yet to know your name"

"Fawkeisha Hidenori…but everyone calls me Fawks…"

"Then I shall as well"

Fawks smiled shyly. She knew she was overreacting, Taiyo-san was gorgeous, he could have any woman he wanted. It was silly to think he would do anything untoward to her and sillier still that the thought made her somewhat sad. Isn't it nice when a man helped out a woman without wanting something in return?

But Fawks had to admit she liked him better as a scoundrel who wanted to take advantage of her. God, is this what happened when a girl went without sex for so long?

Sessho-maru could tell she was anxious, but for what was hard to tell. Her scent kept flocculating between arousal and worry, a smirk came to his lips. He would remedy that soon enough, by time he was through the only thing she would be feeling was pure pleasure.

* * *

Fawks shyly glanced around the lavish apartment, mildly ashamed of her simple clothing dripping on the carpet. He offered her a towel and she graciously accepted.

"You can shower if you like, you will feel better after you get out of those wet clothes" he commented, turning from her to remove his jacket and loosen his tie. Fawks lowered her head, what do you know, she was right. Taiyo had no interest in her father then she being the daughter of an employee

_Then give him another interest in you…_

Did she dare?

Her mother always told her if she wanted something she had to go out and get it for herself.

"Thank you…I think I will…"

Sessho-maru glanced at her in time to see her shirt go up over her head. Her pants were the next to go until she was standing before him in a pair of lacy virginally white underwear. She met his eyes biting her lip, the action more nervous then seductive. Still it drew him in, the next thing she knew he drew and arm around her, pulling her closer.

She blushed as his lips finally found hers. Fawks moaned softly, her hands fumbling with the buttons of his shirt. His tongue roughly plundered her mouth, tangling with her own, tasting her teeth. His hands traced her hips, pressing himself intimately against her.

_…__don't give in so easily…tease him a little…_

Fawks pushed him back, her breath hitching. Sessho-maru looked at her in confusion, she was refusing him?

Her scent was calling to him, she wanted him, so why she saying no?

She turned from him, unhooking her bra and dropping it as she headed into his bedroom. Sessho-maru growled low, the little tease.


	4. Giving In

Fawks had no idea what she was doing, this wasn't like her at all. She was in some strange man's house, in his bed, shirtless no less, making out furiously. She was a good girl, a virgin, a girl who would never hook up with a random stranger, let alone her dad's boss. Yet here she was, her legs wrapped around his hips as she eagerly met his tongue.

Sessho-maru had to admit, she was quite seductive for a virgin. Usually he didn't play with first timers, but there was something about her that made him desire her. He wanted her to scream his name in ecstasy, to cry and beg him for more.

He pulled her closer, thrusting the bulge in his pants against the damp crotch of her panties. Fawks tossed her head back with a breathy moan, "…Taiyo…san…"

"Call me Sessho-maru…" he sighed, slipping his shirt off. Fawks bit her lip, taking in his chiseled chest and perfectly sculpted abs. The scent of her arousal increased and he smirked, taking her hand and placing it against his chest.

"Don't be afraid to touch me, Fawks-chan. I don't bite…very hard…"

Fawks purred sliding her hand down his chest and stomach to the bulge in his pants. He growled approvingly as she unbuttoned and unzipped his pants, reaching inside to touch his flesh. His growl morphed into a soft groan as she handled his harden flesh, quite the bold little virgin.

Fawks' head was swimming, she wasn't even absolutely sure of her own movements anymore. She'd never been so bold to shove her hand down a guy's pants before but still, she liked the feel of him and didn't want to stop. His erection was huge and she knew it would hurt her, despite that, she wanted it inside her.

She stroked him teasingly and he leaned down to kiss her. His hands found her breasts, squeezing them roughly, he pinched the nipples, rolling them under his thumbs. Fawks moaned into his mouth, arching her back until he was pressed against her. His lips left hers to nibble the soft column of her neck, she moaned, tilting her head so he could get better access.

Seeing the female he chose to rut give such a submissive gesture turn him on to no end. He growled low, eyes flashing red as he bit her roughly with his fangs. Fawks gasped, but not in fear, every touch sent shockwaves through her body straight to her dripping womanhood. She was so wet, so ready for him, Sessho-maru could smell it and it made him overly eager.

He wanted to take his time, give her some tenderness to remember.

Sessho-maru caught a nipple between his teeth, biting down gently before rolling it under his tongue. All the while Fawks moaned beneath him, her hands squeezing his shoulders. His hands slid down her hips and thighs, taking her panties with them. It was only when he cupped her feminine curls that she felt a thrill of fear. Sessho-maru scented it, leaning up to kiss her once more.

"Fear not, koi. I plan on pleasuring you thoroughly before I partake" he sighed. Fawks bit her lip, nodding. For some inexplicable reason, she trusted him, it was like instinct, he was the one she was meant to have her first time with.

She watched with bated breath as he kissed his way down her body, her breath quickening as his mouth drew closer to the place she wanted him to touch most. He gave her cleft a teasing lick, Fawks cried out, mewling like a kitten. Sessho-maru growled against her sex, her nectar was sweeter then the finest wine. He could lose himself in her taste, drunk on her flavor.

His tongue delved between her folds, stroking the peeking pearl of her clit. Fawks bit her lip, fisting the sheets.

"….Sessh…kun…" she moaned. Sessho-maru took note of the nickname, it pleased him. He rewarded her by thrusting his long tongue in and out of her spasming sheath.

"Ah…!" Fawks gasped, her back arching as she pressed her crotch closer to his face. She had pleasured herself on numerous occasions but nothing she'd done had ever felt half as good as what he was doing now. Sessho-maru had wound her so tight she knew it wouldn't take long.

Sessho-maru twisted his tongue inside her, exploring the cavern he would soon fill with his girth. She was so delightfully tight, he couldn't wait to break her in. He growled low, the vibrations sending Fawks over the edge. She threw her head back in a breathy moan as she climaxed, his name on her lips.

Sessho-maru sat up, gazing at his latest conquest. Her caramel skin glistened with sweat, her green eyes glazed over as her perfect breasts heaved, her legs spread and quivering. She looked more like a skilled temptress then an innocent virgin. He felt his length throb with need, he reached for his pants.

Fawks was vaguely aware of the rustle of clothe before she felt him lean over her again. His lips sealed over hers and she responded eagerly to the kiss, savoring her taste on his tongue. Sessho-maru spread her legs wider, settling in between them. She jumped when she felt something impossibly hot brush up against her entrance.

"…relax, koi…" he growled. Fawks took a deep breath, closing her eyes as she tried to force the sudden stiffness from her limbs. Norii had told her it hurt more if she was tense, though she had no idea how to unwind with an incredibly attractive man leaning over her, just waiting to screw her six ways til Sunday.

Sessho-maru could tell by her scent that she was far too nervous to follow his instruction. Though there would be some considerable pain for her, he hoped to lessen it at least a little. He leaned down, sucking one of her nipples into his mouth. Fawks moaned a little, his lips and tongue easing some of the tension from her muscles.

"Sessh-kun…take me…" she whimpered as the throbbing between her legs increased to a near maddening level. Sessho-maru didn't need to be asked twice, he slowly began to push himself into her untried passage. Feeling the resistance of her maiden barrier, he swiftly pushed through it, seating himself fully inside her.

Fawks eyes snapped open and she gasped in sudden pain. No, it didn't hurt as much as she thought it would, but it still took some getting used to. Sessho-maru groaned softly, she was better then anyone he'd ever had, so tight and hot. He had been alive for centuries, bedded countless women and still this little virgin's sheath was enough to make him want to come just from thrusting in.

"You…can move…" Fawks said in a strained voice. He looked down at her with a raised eyebrow.

"Just…go slow…"

Sessho-maru nodded as he began to rock his hips against hers in a slow, deliberate rhythm. Even at such a slow pace, she felt exquisite, he couldn't wait to plunge into her with everything he had.

A soft sigh, escaped her, her arms slid around his neck and her hips raised to meet him. He took this as a sign that she was ready for more, he sped up his pace until he was pounding into her with all his strength.

Fawks tossed her head back in the pillow, moaning as if it was the only thing she could remember how to do. She'd never felt anything as amazing as him moving inside her, she started to regret this only being a one night stand. Her body began to tighten and throb in a very familiar way, she was so close.

"…Ah…AH… Sessh-kun…I'm…coming…!"

Her nails tore down his back as she arched up into him, practically screaming his name as she climaxed.

Sessho-maru growled, losing more of his composure. The way her passage, rippled and squeezed around his length it was as if she were made for him and him alone. He pulled out, roughly flipping her down on her stomach before thrusting in once more.

Fawks had barely recovered from her orgasm before the insane pleasure began to overwhelm her senses again. She whimpered softly, raising her hips as he pistoned violently against her ass.

Sessho-maru leaned over her, lightly biting into her shoulder with his fangs. Fawks cried out, that one action causing her to spiral into another orgasm, Sessho-maru could take no more. He let out a feral snarl, pressing his hips flush against her ass as his seed began to spill inside her.

Fawks glanced back at him, dazedly, "….inside me…?"

"…it is unlikely you will conceive…" he sighed, pulling out of her before he could knot inside her passage. She wasn't ready for that yet.

Fawks whimpered as it began to leak down her thighs. Sessho-maru growled lightly, admiring the contrast of his white seed on her caramel skin. He felt his length twitch with the desire to take her again but there was no time for that now. From what he could see she was already drifting.

Sessho-maru lifted the blanket over her, Fawks sighed softly before losing consciousness completely.


	5. Arrangements

Fawks woke the next morning to a persistent twinge in her neither regions. She blinked in a daze, not completely sure of where she was. She sat up slowly, wincing as more fluid spilled from her tender entrance. That's right, she had met up with her dad's boss after class and he offered her a ride. He had taken her back to his house and then…oh shit.

She had been out all night. Her dad was going to kill her. Where was her phone?

In her pants….in the living room…shit.

First things first, she needed a shower, after that she could figure out what to tell her father. After she was clean, she started to feel more like herself, she also noticed a pleasant smell coming from, what she could only assume, was the kitchen.

Drying off she looked around for something to wear, to her embarrassment the only thing she managed to find was Sessho-maru's discarded shirt.

Sessho-maru looked up from his newspaper as the door to his bedroom opened. Fawks emerged, clad in his shirt, her face completely red. If he was being honest with himself, it was a sight he could get used to.

"…Ohayo…" she muttered.

"Hn" he replied, gesturing to the place setting opposite him at the table. She sat down, trying her best not to look at him.

"…have you seen my clothes…?"

"Your things were wet so I put them in the wash. They should be done by now" he replied returning to his paper.

Fawks was grateful for the distraction, there were a million questions swirling around in her head and she didn't want him to get ahead of her.

"You're…not human are you?"

Sessho-maru gazed at her from over the top of his paper, "No, I am not"

"What…are you then?"

"I am Inu youkai"

"Oh"

He had been expecting an entirely different reaction but he was pleased with the one she showed.

"You are not completely human either"

She blinked at him, more questions beginning to form.

"I quite enjoyed our night together, I take it you also found it pleasurable" he went on. Fawks cheeks darkened again and she glared into her plate, nodding.

"I would like it to be a frequent occurrence"

She glance up at him, he was gazing at her with an intensity that made her feel warm inside.

"I…would like that too…"

He smiled, making her melt, "Good"

He leaned across the small table to kiss her, Fawks pushed him back, meeting his eyes with a serious gaze.

"No one can know about this. Especially not my father or sister"

"You have my word" Sessho-maru growled, nipping her lips.

* * *

"Fawks-chan….! Lecture's over…!"

Fawks jumped, "Eh?"

"What's with you? You've been out of it all week…"

Fawks blinked. Had it really been a week since she'd last seen him?

A week since she decided to throw away her v-card to her dad's hot and sexually accomplished boss. A week and he had yet to contact her, she didn't know whether to be furious or grateful.

She had told him they had to be discreet, her father had been pissed when she'd finally come home from her romp with Sessho-maru. Luckily, he let it slide because it was her first offense. If she were meeting up with Sessho-maru every night, her father would grow suspicious.

"Oi…what's wrong? Is it that new guy you've been seeing?"

Fawks nearly fell out of her seat, "What?!"

"Well, you neck is covered in hickies, I just assumed you moved on…"

Fawks lightly touched her neck, "You…could say that…"

Norii's eyes went wide, "Oh…My…God…You had sex with him didn't you?!"

"How could you possibly know that?" she asked, more annoyed then anything.

"You've gotten prettier…! Hide's gonna flip a shit when he finds out…"

"Like I care, he's a dick" She scoffed, slinging her bag over her shoulder.

"Oi…! Don't run away…! At least tell me about this new guy you're with" Norii grinned conspiratorially, hooking her arm in Fawks.

"He's…really hot…" Fawks blushed, the memories of that amazing night making her neither regions quiver. "And really good in bed…"

"So he's experienced, is he older?"

"You…could say that…" Fawks muttered.

"How big was he?"

"How should I know?" Fawks turned beet red.

"You've seen Hide's right? Is this guy bigger?"

"Definitely" she smiled softly.

"Hi dad…"

_"__Are you done for the day?" _he asked.

"Yeah why?"

_"__I…feel silly for asking this but…I left some important papers on my desk in the study. Would you mind running them to me, dear? Your sister is still at work…"_

"Sure…" she replied somewhat breathlessly. Dropping by her dad's office, that meant _he_ would be there too. A familiar tingling returned to the pit of her stomach, if he wasn't going to see her, she might as well go to him.


	6. Visit

Sessho-maru sensed her the moment she stepped foot in the building. A soft smirk tugged at his lips, he had been doing his best to acquiesce to her request of discretion. It was the main reason he'd steered clear of her for the past week. But it seemed like the little vixen was having trouble staying away, not that he was complaining.

He eager to have her in his bed once more, oh, the things he would teach her. He would be sure to make every single lesson as pleasurable as the first.

He pressed the intercom, paging his secretary.

_"__Yes, Taiyo-san?"_

"You are dismissed for the day"

The woman hesitated, _"Are you sure?"_

"Yes, I plan on leaving soon myself"

Sessho-maru listened to the woman gather her things and get on the elevator. The stage was set, now there was nothing but to wait.

* * *

"Thank you, darling daughter…!" Fawks' father gushed as she handed him the portfolio.

"If you kept you stuff in order this wouldn't happen…" she sighed.

"Then I wouldn't have an excuse to see my lovely girl" he kissed her forehead.

"Ahem…"

Fawks glanced behind her, holding back an annoyed groan as he sister sashayed into their mist. Her pale brown hair was perfectly coiffed, her green eyes glaring, she was dressed impeccably, looking every bit the part of chairman's secretary.

"Miyako! What a pleasant surprise, are you on break?" their father began. She cast one last glare at Fawks before answering.

"Taiyo-san said I could go home. I just wanted to say goodbye…"

Fawks did her best not to react to the news, if Miyako was dismissed that meant that Sessho-maru was alone. The very idea made her heart thunder in her chest.

"Wonderful, you and your sister can go home together"

Fawks held back a shudder and she saw Miyako clench her jaw.

"Sorry dad but…I have some studying to do so I'm going to the library…"

"That's too bad…" Kaito commented. Not waiting for the end of the conversation, Miyako turned, heading back to the elevator.

"…I do wish you girls would get along better…" her father said wistfully.

"It's okay dad, we're a lot better then we used to be…" she kissed his cheek. "I'll see you later tonight, okay?"

"Mm, good luck with your studying" her father waved.

* * *

Fawks whimpered as Sessho-maru kissed her breath away.

"….Sessh-kun…! Not here…" she blushed pushing him back. "Besides…I didn't come here for this…"

"Oh really?" he smirked.

"Yeah…my dad forgot some important papers…"

"Interesting since the department your father works for is two floors below…"

Fawks' cheeks went red, Sessho-maru leaned in, gently kissing her neck. "It's alright to want to see me koi"

"…but…what if we get…caught…?" she sighed, slowly losing her resolve.

"…You know I would never let that happen. I'm not ready to give you up yet"

Fawks pushed him back, "We can't sex here but…I can suck you…"

Sessho-maru smirked, "Can you?"

"Yeah…" she glared, her face completely red.

"Very well" his thumb stroked her bottom lip. "If you are able to please me, then I will let you go…for now…"

Fawks swallowed her apprehension, this was something she knew how to do, something she was good at. What reason did she have to be nervous?

She slid to her knees, catching his zipper between her teeth, Sessho-maru growled in approval. Fawks kissed the head of his erection, swirling her tongue around it to sample his taste. Deciding he didn't taste too bad, she slowly eased the entirety of his length into her mouth, Sessho-maru's knees nearly buckled as he felt his girth slide effortlessly into her throat. His eyes momentarily slid shut and he held back a groan.

He had never before met with a female who could handle the entirety of his manhood in such a way. He was pleased and somewhat excited for what was to come. He opened his eyes to see her looking up at him, she met his gaze before, closing her eyes, she started to bob her head along his length, sucking him as she went.

A growl tore free from his throat, his fingers tangled in her auburn curls. Fawks was exquisite, he was ready to come and they had barely started, no woman had ever done that to him before, let alone twice. Yes, he would definitely be keeping her around for a while.

Fawks relaxed her throat, settling into a comfortable rhythm. Though she shied away from having actual sex, she'd gotten really good at giving blowjobs. It was how she kept her previous boyfriends, for a while anyway. The fact that she had no gag reflex was her advantage, she could tell the way he was trembling that he wouldn't last very long. It gave her a sense of pride, having such a timeless, powerful being under her control.

She reached up, gently caressing his balls, Sessho-maru could take no more. He gave a harsh grunt, his hips bucking as he released himself down her throat. Fawks pulled back with a teasing suck, swallowing the rest as she gazed up at his panting form.

He pulled her up, kissing her deeply. He could still taste himself on her tongue, it made him want her all the more

Fawks cried out as Sessho-maru bent her over his desk, nearly ripping down her jeans. Fawks gasped as he ground his erection between her plump ass cheeks.

"Don't hold back, koi. Show me you want it…" he growled in her ear, nipping it with his fangs. Fawks bit her lip, spreading her legs, as his hand dove into her panties.

It still astonished her how willing she was to let him touch her like this especially in such an obvious place. Anyone could walk in and catch them…for some reason the very thought made her even more eager for what was coming.

Her thoughts began to come unglued as his skilled fingers worked her clit into a hardened nub. Fawks bit her lip, trying to keep her voice down as she began to lose all reason.

"How will I know you like it…unless you tell me?" he growled, thrusting two fingers into her dripping entrance. Fawks cried out hanging her head as his fingers plundered her moist cavern. Her legs trembled and she wasn't sure how much longer they would support her.

"…Sessh-kun…haa…I'm gonna…come…"

Sessho-maru bit into her neck, adding another finger to her already stretched passage. Fawks clamped her teeth down on her lip as her body tightened as she came.

He withdrew his hand and Fawks glanced at him as he licked his messy fingers.

"I can't let you have all the fun…" he smirked, pressing his monstrous erection into her still spasming cavern. Forgetting herself, Fawks cried out, her nails scraping the fine wood of the desk. Sessho-maru's grip on her hips was painful but she felt nothing but pure pleasure.

Sessho-maru's hips met Fawks round ass with a resounding smack as he pounded into her vigorously. The heavy oak desk shook violently beneath them knocking most of the objects onto the floor. Fawks hung her head, moaning helplessly bracing herself against his violent thrusting.

She had never felt anything as amazing as him moving inside of her. Somewhere in the back of her mind she knew she probably should be in pain. He was being so rough after all and it was only their second time together. None the less, Fawks was in no pain, quite the contrary, she felt like she had died and gone to heaven.

"Sessh…kun…! I'm…coming….again…." she whimpered.

"Come as much as you like, koi…I am not finished with you" he growled. A hand caught her hair, tugging it back until she was arched against his shoulder. He didn't slow or lose his bruising rhythm, angling his hips.

Fawks eyes rolled back in her head as let out a low moan, her orgasm, overloading her with sensation. Sessho-maru's thrusting drew out her release until she was certain she would pass out. She collapsed, boneless onto the desk, Sessho-maru leaned over her, placing his hands on either side of her head as he took her harder still.

He had found Nirvana in this girl's body, her sheath was so perfectly tight, her fluids nearly drowning him. He had never before met a female who could handle the true brunt of his lust. Even the demonesses he had been with in the past complained when he started to get to rough. Yet this girl, little more then a child by his standards, was taking all he could give, begging and mewling for more.

Fawks lost track of how many times she climaxed before she felt Sessho-maru stiffen above her with a snarl. She gasped sharply as his penis swelled inside her, stretching her abused passage. She glanced questioningly at the male panting behind her.

"Is…it supposed to do that?"

"…I am a dog demon…" he replied as way of explanation. Fawks moaned as he rolled his hips against hers, nuzzling her neck, "You pleased me greatly…I'd no idea you were so good with your mouth…"

Fawks blushed, "I…wouldn't have sex with my boyfriends so…I thought it was only right to make them feel good some other way…"

Sessho-maru smirked, pulling out as he started to loosen, Fawks knees momentarily buckled as his seed began to drip down her legs.

"You may use my private bathroom if you wish to freshen up" he said, gesturing to the door.

"You…said it was unlikely I'd get pregnant…why is that?" she began.

"We are not formally mated and you are not in heat. It is rare for a couple that has no such ties to conceive a child" he replied straightening his clothes.

"Oh…"

Sessho-maru watched her gather her pants and underwear and retreat to his bathroom. He sat down at his desk making a note to have someone clean it up later. He felt at ease, utterly and completely relaxed, so relaxed he didn't hesitate to make a split decision.

Fawks emerged, once again dressed and presentable, to find Sessho-maru already preparing to leave.

"You should go, otherwise your sister will get suspicious…"

Fawks blinked at him.

"She is my secretary, I sent her home so I could play with you" he went on, handing her a key. "This is to my apartment, I trust you remember where it is?"

"Yeah…" Fawks nodded, dazed. He was giving her a key? That was serious wasn't it?

Sessho-maru pulled her close, kissing her teasingly, "Next time you wish to see me, come to my home. I'll be sure to take good care of you there"

Fawks legs went weak as she nodded, kissing him one last time before pulling away and flouncing out the door. She had to get away before she could beg him for more, then they'd never leave the office.


	7. Warnings

"Hey, Norii, can you cover for me again tonight?"

_"__Again? It's the third night this week! Why don't you just tell your dad about this guy already?"_

"It's…complicated…" Fawks blushed. She had been to Sessho-maru's apartment nearly every night that week. It was like she simply couldn't stay away, not that either of them were complaining. Having sex with Sessho-maru was the highlight of her day and seeing how he eager he was whenever they were together, she could only assume he felt the same.

She had enlisted Norii's help to give her an alibi for her dad. As far as he was concerned, she was studying at Norii's all night.

"Please, Norii…!" Fawks pleaded into the phone.

_"__Haa…! Fine! You're lucky I like you so much…!"_

"Thank you…!" She gushed hanging up. A split second later, her sister burst into her room, her green eyes ablaze.

"What the hell…?!" Fawks gasped. Her shocked morphed to anger, "What the hell are you doing in here, Miyako? Get the fuck out!"

"Here I thought it was just a one time thing, that he forced you or something. This is what I get for giving you the benefit of the doubt. But your just as much of a whore as your mother" she scoffed.

Fawks' temper flared, "Watch your goddamn mouth you bitch"

Miyako crossed her arms over her chest, "You're the one who needs to watch it. I know you're sleeping with Taiyo-san"

Fawks kept her visage calm even though her heart tried to leap into her throat.

"I have no idea what you're talking about"

"I'd Taiyo-san's private secretary. I forgot something in my desk when I left early the other day, imagine my surprise when I peeked into his office to see my little sister getting rammed from behind by my boss"

Fawks bit back the sudden fear that gripped her body.

Miyako studied her, "Look, I haven't been much of a sister but let me give you some advice. End it with Taiyo-san"

"Why should I listen to anything you say?"

"Because even though I don't like you, I know how you are. You can't have a casual fling especially if you went so far as to give your virginity to him"

Fawks blinked, she had no idea her sister knew, or even cared, about her sexual status.

"You're going to get serious about him and let me tell you he is not serious about you at all" Miyako went on. "Do you really think you're the only girl he's sleeping with?"

Her words bit Fawks deep, but she didn't let it show. Why the hell should she believe anything Miyako said?

She had done nothing but treat her like a burden since she came to live with them. For all Fawks knew, Miyako was jealous and wanted Sessho-maru all to herself.

"Like I said" Fawks spoke calmly, "I have no idea what you're talking about"

* * *

Sessho-maru snarled loudly as he emptied himself into the prone female beneath him. Fawks whimpered, trembling as he knotted inside her. He opened his eyes, gazing down at her, "Are you alright?"

"…yeah…just…really sensitive right now…" she sighed. He smirked softly, leaning down to nuzzle her neck. Fawks moaned softly as he rolled his hips against hers, "Sessh-kun…"

Her phone vibrated on the end table, making her jump, she quickly grabbed it.

"…it's my dad…he wants me to call him…"

"Hn" Sessho-maru sighed as he began to loosen, "I'll leave you alone to talk…"

Fawks whimpered again as he pulled out of her, getting out of bed and pulling on a robe. Once the door closed, she dialed her father.

"Hi dad…"

_"…__I went by Norii's to drop off some dinner for you two, seeing as I know you barely eat when you study…"_

Fawks shut her eyes, cursing internally, "Dad…I can explain…"

_"__Explain when you get home…Now"_

"Yes dad…" she sighed.

Sessho-maru looked up as Fawks emerged from his bedroom, fully dressed and fresh from the shower.

"My…dad figured out I'm not at my friend's house…"

"Then you should go home" he commented. Fawks nodded somewhat sadly. Sessho-maru came closer, running his fingers through her hair.

"Fear not, koi, you may come to me anytime you wish"

Fawks smiled softly as he kissed her. She moaned as he tugged insistently on her bottom lip with his fangs.

Stepping out in the cool night air, Fawks tried to calm the rapid beating of her heart. What was it about Sessho-maru that made her feel this way?

She was falling for him and, even without her sister's advice, she knew she shouldn't be. He was way out of her league, she should consider herself lucky he even chose to sleep with her. Still, she could deny the little niggling voice that told her they were meant to be.

Fawks shook her head, it was silly to think such a thing but still it was nice to dream.

* * *

Fawks glared at her shoes as she stood before he father's desk, she could feel his angry green eyes burning into her skull but she dare not look up.

Kaito sighed, "I assume this is about a boy"

Fawks jumped, nodding sheepishly.

"Fawkeisha, you are a grown woman in college. You don't have to hide it if you're having a relationship. Just tell me you'll be at your boyfriend's" he said gently.

"Yes dad" Fawks nodded. Judging on his reaction, Miyako hadn't told him anything about who she was really going to see. Could it be that she could actually depend on her sister for once?

"So who is this boy? Does he go to school with you?" her father went on.

She paled, "…yeah…but…he's in a different major then me so…we don't really get to see each other during the day…"

"I see, I assume these night visits mean you're sleeping together…"

Fawks' cheeks blazed, her father chuckled.

"Sorry…! I just want to make sure you're being responsible…"

Fawks hesitated, "Yes dad"


	8. Rude Awakening

"Sorry, Fawks-chan, I tried to tell your dad you'd gone to the store to pick up food but he wanted to wait for you…" Norii began as the two flipped through CDs at the record store.

"It's okay, it didn't go as bad as I thought it would. He was actually really understanding…"

"Your dad is so cool…" Norii shook her head. "So you told him about your boyfriend?"

"I told him I had one…" Fawks shrugged, examining a particularly interesting CD.

"Why are you so secretive about this guy? Is he Yakuza or something?"

"Nothing like that…" Fawks giggled, her cheeks reddening. She was going to see Sessho-maru again tonight.

She knew she should slow down, take some time to get to know him better but she just couldn't help herself. She felt like she had known him all her life, when he looked at her, she felt she could see her future in his eyes.

"Fancy…" Norii whistled. Fawks followed her gaze, glancing out the store window. There she saw something that stopped her heart.

It was Sessho-maru, stepping out of a limo with a beautiful woman, she smiled at him as his arm slipped around her waist.

"Fawks-chan?" Norii began, but her voice sounded far away. Fawks watched with bated breath as he escorted the woman toward the entrance of the hotel they had parked in front of. Fawks looked away, clenching her trembling hands, her sister's voice echoing in her head.

_"__Do you really think you're the only girl he's sleeping with?"_

"Oi…! Fawks-chan, you okay?" Norii clasped her on the shoulder.

"It's…nothing… I'm fine"

* * *

Sessho-maru poured himself a drink, after the day he had, he needed one. After giving all his attention to Fawks, some of his other companions were feeling lonely. One female in particular, a Kitsune, had demanded his attentions that very afternoon. It had been a traumatic experience, for him at least.

He had difficulty getting an erection and even then, he couldn't come until he thought of Fawks. Luckily for him, the female has seemed blissfully unaware of his mechanical issues. The situation had been troubling to say the least, he took solace in the fact that Fawks would be with him soon enough.

Sessho-maru couldn't get enough of her it seemed, an idea that was truly puzzling. A puzzle he would think on later, after he had gotten his fill for the night. He heard the key turn in the lock, a growl rattled in his chest. He couldn't wait to get her back into his bed and see what other delicious positions she could get into.

But when Fawks came through the door, Sessho-maru could tell she was less then pleased. Her scent betrayed irritation and she wouldn't meet his gaze.

"Fawks-chan?" he put his drink aside, approaching her. His hand caught her chin and he lifted her head, his thumb lightly caressing her bottom lip, "What troubles you, koi?"

She looked at him then, her green eyes fierce, "I need to talk to you"

"Hn?"

"I saw you today…with a woman…"

Sessho-maru's felt a thrill of apprehension, which was ridiculous. He had nothing to be ashamed of, this was how he was. It was not fault of his that Fawks got the wrong impression about their relationship.

"Did you?"

"What were you doing with her? I saw you two go into a hotel…" she went on.

Sessho-maru turned from her, he could feel a headache coming on, "One would think my intentions were quite clear"

"So you slept with her…"

"Yes" Sessho-maru sighed, returning to his drink, he needed it now more then ever.

"What the hell?!" Fawks gasped in disbelief. She had come here ready to hear his side. Just because he went into a hotel with a beautiful woman didn't necessarily mean he had sex with her. There could have been a perfectly innocent explanation.

"I never said you were the only woman I was seeing to" he replied shortly, "You are under the wrong impression. I have sex with you when the mood takes me, nothing more"

His words were like a slap to the face, Fawks expected her tears to come on at any moment, but instead, she was just angry.

"You're a goddamn asshole, you know that?" she growled out. Sessho-maru glanced at her, this time it was his turn to be surprised. He'd never heard her use such language before and the way she was glaring at him, he felt like he was moments away from being torn apart.

She turned to go and he grabbed her arm to stop her. He wasn't sure what made him do so, but something deep inside him couldn't bear to see her go like that.

It proved to be the wrong choice seeing as she whirled around, punching him square in the jaw. He stumbled back, once again shocked into silence.

"You were my first, you bastard! I let you fuck me and this is how you repay me?! Well you know what? I'm done, so enjoy your whores because this is the last time you're ever going to see me" with that Fawks flounced out of the apartment, slamming the door behind her.

Sessho-maru touched his stinging cheek, surprised that it actually hurt. A wave of anger over took him and his glass shattered in his hand.


	9. Rage

Fawks stormed into the house, ignoring her sister as she stomped up to her room, slamming the door shut behind her. She threw herself down on the bed, finally succumbing to her misery. Her rage had run it's course and now, she just felt broken.

"What's wrong with you?" she heard Miyako ask from the doorway.

"Fuck off, Miyako" she grumbled.

"…I thought you'd be with **him** tonight" she went on.

"You were right! Is that what you want to hear?! Sessho-maru is nothing but a player and I'm stupid for thinking what we had was anything more then just sex!" she yelled. Miyako gave a sigh, sitting beside her on the bed.

"Come here…" she pulled Fawks into her arms, the girl stiffened. It was the first time her sister had ever been gentle or even kind to her. She didn't know what to do.

"You can cry if you want. We've all been with a guy we thought was everything but just turned out to be a jerk" she said, lightly stroking Fawks' hair. "This is the only time I'll indulge you so you better appreciate it"

Fawks nodded dumbly, her eyes prickling with tears. She felt stupid for falling for him so quickly, for feeling like she knew him and he would never hurt her.

_"__All men hurt you"_ an angry voice hissed in the back of her mind. The thought took her by surprise, where the hell did it come from, she wasn't so cynical.

Her whole body began to burn with rage, Miyako pulled back.

"You okay? You're burning up…"

It took all of Fawks' effort to reply calmly, "…yeah…I'm fine…"

"Get some rest, you might have caught some weird STD from that guy…" she said, getting up to leave. As Fawks lay her head down on the pillow, one thought filled her head, screaming at her over and over.

**_"_****_I'll never forgive him"_**

* * *

"Ah…! I totally failed that test…!" Norii cried. Fawks said nothing as the two girls left the lecture hall.

"Oi, Fawks-chan…! What's up with you? You're acting weird again…"

"It's nothing, Norii…"

"It's not nothing…! I'm your friend and I know you, now what's wrong? Is it your boyfriend?"

Fawks flinched, "Yeah…I…caught him with another woman…"

Norii gaped at her, "What?! Again?!"

"Yeah, he's a fucking prick just like all the other guys I've dated" she ground out. Norii tilted her head at her.

"…you've never been this mad before…"

"Yeah, well I gave him fucking everything and he acted like it didn't mean a damn thing. He's a player and I fell for it…"

"Sounds to me like you fell for a little more then his tricks…" Norii began, Fawks' cheeks blazed with heat.

"Its none of your damn business anyway!" she snapped storming off.

"Fawks-chan…!" Norii called.

She marched to the bus stop, her rage a tangible thing, like a cloak blanketing her form.

"Look at that, hardly half a youkai and yet your youki is so strong…"

Fawks turned to glare at the woman who addressed her. The woman was beautiful, with long silver hair and golden eyes. A haughty smile graced her delicate crimson lips as she sized Fawks up.

"You…" Fawks snarled, her rage burning higher, "You look like him…!"

"By him, I assume you mean Sessho-maru. It's no surprise since I'm that fool's mother" She smirked. "But don't worry, I have every intent of letting him wallow in his misery"

Fawks' anger wavered, "What are you talking about?"

"The two of you were meant to be together, and Sessho-maru is going to realize it too late" she grinned cruelly.


	10. Sachiko

"What are you talking about?" Fawks asked warily.

"This is no place to talk, dear. Come" she gestured to an elegant limo parked across the street.

Fawks glared at it suspiciously, just how many times was she going to get into cars with strangers?

But something about Sessho-maru's mother made her want to trust her. The two slipped into the back of the limo, the woman scrutinized Fawks with familiar golden eyes.

"…you really are the same Fawks-chan, aren't you?"

"Get to the point, you made it sound like you knew me…"

"I did…it another life" Sessho-maru's mother, heaved a nostalgic sigh. "You know my son isn't human, I take it"

"Yeah, so?"

"What if I told you that centuries ago, you were his mate?" she began, reaching for a cigarette.

Fawks stared at her in disbelief, "Excuse me?"

"You and my son were deeply in love. You changed him in ways I never would have guessed" she smiled, lighting her cigarette.

"….what happened?" she stuttered. The woman's expression became melancholy as she blew out smoke.

"You fell pregnant…I was to be a grandmother soon and Sessho-maru a father…but he failed in his duties to protect his mate. His home was infiltrated and his mate poisoned. The pup was still born and you were on death's door"

Fawks paled, her heart stopping dead.

"The only way to save you was for me to change your timeline. You never fell into the past, you never met my son and you never fell in love. Of course, as an even trade I removed some of the more traumatic events from your life"

"What are you talking about?"

Sachiko leaned her head against the window, watching the scenery roll by. "After your mother died, you were sent to live with your father causing his official wife to leave him. He blamed you for his failed marriage and abused you horribly…"

"That's…not what happened at all…!" Fawks gasped in outrage.

"That's because I gave you a kind loving father to look after you. I even made sure that miscreant never forced himself on you…"

Fawks hesitated, "…say…I did believe you…Say Sessho-maru and I are meant to be together. None of that matters because he obviously doesn't feel the same way about me"

"But he does…he just hasn't realized it yet…" Sessho-maru's mother smiled cruelly, "How would you like revenge against my fool of a son for the way he's treated you?"

Fawks glanced up at her, her blood boiling in an unfamiliar way. It was an eagerness she was unfamiliar with.

The woman grinned at her, "I take that bloodthirsty gleam in your eyes as a yes"

"Why are you doing this? Isn't Sessho-maru your son?"

"Because he needs to be taught a lesson once in a while besides you were always my favorite" she stroked back Fawks' red hair. "You may call me Sachiko, dear daughter-in-law"

* * *

Miyako glanced at her employer as she arranged the paperwork on his desk. He was in a mood again, she could tell. He barely even looked at the work she put in front of him and he was smoking like a chimney. She glanced at him as he stood before the windows, smoking a cigarette and glaring down at the skyline like the very city offended him.

Sessho-maru was annoyed, about what, he couldn't quite put his finger on. Over the course of the last week he had called things off with all his sex friends. Nothing he did with them seemed to slake his appetite, now it festered inside him like a ruptured organ. Fawks was never far from his mind and it infuriated him.

"Taiyo-san…"

He glared at Miyako from the corner of his eye, she looked away, "Your…personal phone has been ringing…"

Sessho-maru turned his glare to his cellphone immediately recognizing the number.

_"__Sessh-kun…"_ the voice on the other side of the phone purred. Sessho-maru growled softly.

_"__I want to see you…can I come over tonight…?"_

He felt his manhood twitch with anticipation, "I thought I was never to see you again"

_"…__but I want you sooo bad…! No one can make me feel the way you do"_

He couldn't seem to resist her mewling voice, "Very well, but I won't return until late…"

_"__I can wait…I don't mind"_

Sessho-maru hung up the phone with her, his mood somewhat improved. Maybe a romp with Fawks was all he needed to get her out of his system. After that, no doubt, things would go back to normal and he'd be able to play to his hearts content.

Fawks hung up the phone, a satisfied smile on her lips. By time she was done, Sessho-maru would be groveling at her feet.


End file.
